


Dejection

by keiko49



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxious Kuroo, First Meetings, Fluff, Lonely Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiko49/pseuds/keiko49
Summary: One by one lost from his grip.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Dejection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, I'm writing this because I'm kurokage deprived. No one wanna feed me so i feed myself. Btw, I'm genuinely sorry if there are some typos and many grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Thank you qiu, for the beta read, I really appreciate it! *cries* Anyway I hope you all will like this. Have fun! 
> 
> Dont like dont read, thanks :)

Kuroo glances up to his work table to see a mess he made before he sleep. Did he forgot to clean it? He shifts himself from bed and tidy up his bed, go to his table and throw all the crumpled paper to the trash bin beside the table. He arranges all lecture notes, books and stationery on its place. After making sure his table is neat, he reaches his towel and go to bathroom, taking a quick shower to make himself feel refreshed. He takes clean clothes and wear it, spray a fair amount of fragrance, grab his wallet and bag then head out from his room. He looks around the hallway, searching for his housemate before he leave. He knock his room but got no response instead. He rush to the lounge after he heard something dropped with a loud thud. There he saw his housemate under the coffee table wriggling his limbs asking for help to get out from it. Kuroo reach for his arm, pull up his housemate and place him on the couch.

“Kenma, what are you doing? How can you end up under the coffee table?” Kuroo asked, pointing the coffee table in front of them.

Kenma feeling kinda annoyed, rubbing his face and said “I were playing games and want to take a nap for a bit, then the first thing I know after I woke up, I’m under it. I fell from couch,”

“What kind of dream were you having though that you end up being there? Must be pretty exciting then,” Kuroo smirked at him and patting his head.

“Stop that, I’m not some kid that should be pat on,” Kenma said and slap Kuroo’s hand.

“Okay, okay. Geez. Anyway what you want for dinner? I can buy it on the way home,”

“Pastries,”

“Apple pie?,” Kuroo ask gesturing his hand to the shape of circle.

“Yeah,” Kenma nodded his head.

“Okay then, I’m off now. If you change your mind, make sure to call me,” Kuroo said heading out to their front door and wearing his shoes.

“Yeah yeah, now go off or you’re gonna be late,” Kenma shooing him from inside.

Kuroo take his leave from his house and make his way to the bus stop and go to his students house. Yes students. High school students. Kuroo became their second educator as his part time job and side income since he started his college life. Well it’s not like he didn’t have other choices, he felt like all his knowledge he kept from high school should be shared to his students rather than kept it by himself. Soon, he will forget it for sure. The bus stopped there and he entered it without even looking to the inside. It were full with people. He cursing to himself for fell asleep before his schedule and didn’t make a fast leave from his house. He fidgeting from side to side searching for an empty seat. He widened his eyes when he see an empty seat beside a young lad, so he quickly humped himself next to him. The young lad wakes up when he see someone beside him and shuffling to the bus side window, making a room for Kuroo to comfort himself.

Kuroo apologizing to the young lad because of his improper manner but the lad just shake it off. The situation got really awkward so Kuroo take this opportunity to start the conversation.  
“Umm,its cold right?” Oh my god, Kuroo didn’t you have another question? This one is so basic, he murmured to himself.

The young lad just hummed, showing uninterested tone in his voice. Kuroo felt like he were being ignored by the young lad and think that it would have been better if he keep his mouth shut in the first place. He took a quick glance to the young lad, scanning his feature in one go and quickly bring his head straight up to face the front road. This lad is kinda mystery. Well, he is wearing everything in black. Even his beanie and scarf. Then something appeared on Kuroo’s mind, oh shit, no wonder he is feeling cold, he is wearing thin clothes, not to mention he forgot to wear his favorite scarf. It’s winter season right now. He face palmed himself, felt dumb for forgetting such important things. The bus stopped at the road side, the young lad stood up, grab his belongings and leaving Kuroo there with his own problems.

\-------------

Kuroo come home at 9.00 p.m. He shuffled his shoes and put it on rack and shouting from the hallway “Kenma, here’s your dinner!!,” making his way to the kitchen. He placed it on the dinner table, then take a seat afterwards. Kenma come not long after, thanking Kuroo for buying his dinner and quickly take a seat in front kuroo and start eating his dinner. Kenma sensed unusual behavior from kuroo.

“Kuro, what happened? Did those student of yours mocking you?” Kenma asked.

Kuroo slumped his upper body to the dinner table and sigh “It’s nothing, I forgot bring my scarf, and even worse I wear thin clothes!! Why didn’t you tell me what I wore before I leave?,” Kuroo bark at Kenma with tears.

“Well your coat is hanging there, on the front front door. I don’t have to tell you to wear it,” 

“I hate you,”

“Nah, you love me,” 

Love huh? Well he do love Kenma. Since high school. He never told him about it, afraid that he could destroy their friendship they build since childhood. So he keep it by himself, just adoring him from afar, taking care his life just like his brother. Sometimes he wonder, did Kenma love him? What is he to Kenma? Kuroo jolted when Kenma stand up, form a screeching noise from the chair. Kuroo hissed. “You’re not eating? Your dinner’s will get cold,” Kenma said while bring the pastries boxes and put in in trash bin. “Later. I’m not hungry yet, ” he answered with a pout. 

“Then, be sure to eat it before you sleep,” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo answered hiding his face to face the dinner table. 

Kenma make his way to the lounge, leaving Kuroo alone with his feelings. The sudden ringing on his phone make he jolted from the table, almost fall from where he sit. Without checking his phone’s screen, he pick up the call, “Yeah, Kuroo’s here,” he put his cell phone to his ear, take his dinner and begin to dig in. “Can you bring me a glass of water?” the caller said. Kuroo spurted his half chewed udon and look at his phone. Then he barked “Kenma, you can take it by yourself you know?! I’m eating right now!” 

“The couch is comfy, I were drowned by it” 

“Whatever, take it or you’re not gonna drink anything,”

“Fine,” Kenma huffed on the other line. 

“You can shout you know, no need to call me,”

“I didn’t want to make our neighbors mad. If you’re not gonna help me, please say so,”

“I’m not,”

“Okay then,” Kenma hang up. 

Why are they like this? Kuroo shrug then finishing where he left before then head up to his bedroom, preparing for his test for tomorrow.

\-------------

Kuroo made it. He sighs in relief and leave the lecture hall. He make his way to cafeteria, feeling hungry. He stopped when someone really familiar called him. “Hey Kuroo, where are you going? Wanna eat with us?” the person asked. There it is, his cheerful and energetic friend, Bokuto. He was accompanied by Akaashi, another close friend of him. “Yeah, I’m hungry. Let’s go grab something to eat,” Kuroo put his arm on the their shoulders, dragging them along with him. “You alone?” Akaashi ask, looking everywhere searching for Kenma’s where about. “I’m by myself, I have test just now. Well he probably still have classes,” Kuroo said with a sad tone in his voice. “I think he went eating with his online friend though, no need to worried, he will be alright,” Bokuto reassured, slapping Kuroo,s back a few time. Kuroo coughed, his back felt sting from the countless slap Bokuto gave him. “Why are you so sure? Did you by chance know his online friends?” Kuroo asked, scrunched his face. “Well his online friends in the same lecture as me!! He’s loud, we getting along right after we met,” 

“That’s because you’re loud as well, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said offended Bokuto.

“Akaashi, I’m not loud! It’s just I like talking with people, I’m friendly!”

“You’re being too loud right now,” Kuroo shooing him, “We’re on the hallway,”

“Yeah, yeah, you all are right, I’m the one who were wrong” Bokuto sulked. 

“By the way,why you didn’t know about his online friend, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked him with questioning look on his face. 

“I don’t know?” Kuroo shrugged, “He didn’t said anything,”

“Oh, that’s weird, he told us though,” 

“Maybe he want you to ask him by yourself,”

Kuroo just listening both of his friend without giving respond. Then he nodded.

“Oh one more thing! We can’t go play volleyball this evening, I have test at 5,” 

“Mine at 4,” Akaashi told him.

Bokuto stretched his arm, sighing “I hate tests!!” 

Oh for crying out loud, Kuroo and Akaashi just let him be. 

“So Kuroo-san, are you fine by yourself? Or you didn’t want to go at all?”

“I will go, there are some new stuffs I want to give a try,”

“Well have fun then,”

They reached cafeteria, Bokuto regained his energy and quickly make his way to buy his lunch. Kuroo and Akaashi just face palmed, pretending they didn’t know the person who rushed to get his lunch, like elementary kids.

\--------------

Kuroo arrived at the gym, just a few blocks from his house. He changes his sports shoes to volleyball shoes, then enter the gym. It’s strange, there are barely people here, only a few people on the side of the gym taking their leave. Weird. Is it because it’s winter season? No one wanna get sweat at this chilled hours, he thinks. He look around searching for whoever that still in there. Kuroo stopped when he saw one boy on the other side of the court, holding volleyball with his well defined arm. The boy swirl the ball, make it spinning in a circle then stopped it. He strike the ball up in the air, jump and rise his left hand to balance his stances then slams the ball using his right hand with full force. The ball passed over net, slams the other side of the net with a loud noise echoed in the gym. Kuroo gulped, amazed by the serve perform by the boy he just met. The boy must be practicing a lot that his serve was so good and perfect. That make him fidget, realized that he barely used jumped serve. He normally use the normal one. He thinks he can learn jumped serve from this boy. Kuroo walk to the boy and greet him with simple hi, making the boy startled and move a stance back, intimidated by Kuroo’s sly aura. Kuroo smile, waving his hand “Can you teach me how to do jump serve?,” He asked. The boy look confused then looking around, facing Kuroo again and pointing at himself, “Me?” he asked, unsure with what he heard earlier. Kuroo convincing him saying yes, making the boy questioning for the second time.

“W-why?” the boy asked.

“Because you’re amazing and flashy, you just did it before right? I don’t really good at jump serve so I wanna learn it from you,” Kuroo said gesturing his hand to make the boy believe in him.

The boy blushed with the sudden compliment Kuroo gave to him. He hesitated at first then agreed with it. He showed Kuroo all the steps and stances he need to do until Kuroo done. Kuroo mastered everything very well. The boy shocked after watching what he teach to Kuroo was applied fully. Well Kuroo is a fast leaner. After the boy felt satisfied with how good Kuroo is, he walk over, reaching for his water bottle. He drink it vigorously, feeling thirsty after talking too much in one go. Kuroo stand beside him, waiting for the boy to finished his drink, the both of them sit on the bench. Kuroo as usual, start the conversation,didn’t want the situation got awkward again like the incident happen yesterday with the young lad in the bus. 

“Were you in team volleyball before? You seem really good with it,” Kuroo asked, breaking the silence. The boy nod, look straight in front of him and said “I were in team before, from elementary, but I stopped in high school,” 

“Did something happen?,” Kuroo asked with the concern tone, worried if he being a nuisance.

“No one wants me to play in the team,” the boy replied and hid his face with his palms.

Kuroo felt he went overboard for asking people personal problem and starts panicking “I'm sorry for asking that! I should rethink about what I have to ask. I’m so sorr--”

The boy faced him with a smile, the first smile he give since he have been there “It’s fine, I’ve been used to it. Anyway thank you for talking with me,” 

Kuroo relieves, return the smile back and give his hand, “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, hope we can be meet again after this,”

“Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. Same here,” the boy reaches Kuroo’s hand, shaking their hands together.

Kuroo felt happy that he can be friend with Kageyama. He hoped that he could bring happiness in his life despite what happen back then in the past he think.

\-------------

Starting that day, Kuroo would end up spending his time more on the gym with Kageyama. It’s either they played together or just chatting. To his surprise, Kageyama used to be a setter since in his elementary. His sense’s and technique are on another level. Too astonishing in Kuroo’s perspective. Kageyama could become a pro volleyball at this state considering how much he’s been practicing by himself. He wished that Kageyama want to play with him and his college team sometimes.

“Kageyama, did you wanna join with me tomorrow? I will bring my friends here so we can play together,” Kuroo suggest. Kageyama dropped the ball he’s been holding for a while, showing a confused look on his face. Then he look down, hiding his face again like he used to do every time he felt uneasy. Kuroo notice sudden change in Kageyama’s mood, then he continue “Well if you don’t want then it’s okay, I’m not gonna forced you to see people who you didn’t even met before,” Kuroo scratched his neck, feeling guilty with his sudden question. Kageyama sit beside him, then bring his knees to his chest, holding his legs with his hands. “I want to but I don’t think people will like me.” he said. “Playing with you is enough for me,” he smiled. Kuroo felt his stomach fluttered with butterflies every time he saw Kageyama’s smile. It’s so beautiful yet so addicting to him. Those ocean blue eyes were his most favorite things about Kageyama when he first saw it. He felt like he had been see it before but he didn’t remember when or where he did. 

“Kuroo-san?” Kageyama asked, waving his hand in front of Kuroo, bringing Kuroo back to earth.

“Oh, it’s not a problem. I like playing with you too, I’m having a great time ever in my life,” Kuroo answered, making Kageyama blushed really hard. 

“Want to continue where we left before?,” 

“Yeah,”

\-------------

“You seems happy these past few weeks. What got into you? A boyfriend?” Kenma asked, stretching his legs after fold it up for almost 2 hours. “W-what? Nothing particular important about it,” Kuroo answered with shaking voice. “You didn’t deny about you having a boyfriend though,” Kenma continued, roasting him. “What?! Of course not! He just a friend!” Kuroo fired back, blood rise up his face, making his face flushed red. “I don’t even ask about your relationship though, its so obvious you were into him,” Kenma chuckled, covering his mouth. 

“W-well, he’s cute though but I don’t think he will like someone who didn’t have a self confident like me,” he avoid eye contact with Kenma, embarrassed with himself. 

“Just say you like him, its not that hard,” Kenma provoke him.

“No way! He will shock and think I’m a creep then he will never talk to me ever again!” kuroo crossed his hand, denying the idea of being brave and straight to the point Kenma suggest to him.

“It works for me,” 

“What?”

“I said it works for me,” Kenma repeat himself.

Kuroo’s jaw dropped, didn’t believe what he just heard from Kenma’s mouth.

“Who?”

“Shouyou,”

“Who,, is that? Did I know him?” 

“My online friends, we were on the same team in Crocus. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce him to you. Sorry about that,”

Kuroo felt his stomach dropped. So now the person he love have a boyfriend? It’s hard to believe that the ‘shut in’ person like Kenma have a partner first than him. He waved his hand, saying It’s fine even if Kenma didn’t tell him about it. His feeling for Kenma shattered the moment he spill his partner’s name. He didn’t have any chance at all after this. Kenma will never see him the way he see Kenma. If he was fast enough, if he was brave enough to confess to Kenma,to tell his feelings, he must be cuddling with him right now, sharing the warmth with each other in this cold freezing winter. He then excuse himself to go to his room, didn’t want to see Kenma’s face at all. Kenma shrugged from the sudden change of his housemate, leaving him alone with his feelings.

Kuroo rubbed his face, feeling like he didn’t want to continue living in the same house with Kenma. What if he take Kenma from Shouyou? He will never forgive himself if something like that happen. He just wanted to see Kenma happy with his own choice, even if it will tear him apart. If that’s the only way he can see Kenma smiled more than before, he is willing to to let him go. He tucked himself with his duvet, crying inside it until he fall into deep slumber.

The next day, he wake up with puffy eyes. He curse himself for being too weak, don’t even bother about his appearance. He washed his face a bit longer than he used to do, erasing the evidence of how hard he’s been crying the whole night. He get ready to go to college, leaving the sadness he felt at home.

Kuroo arrived at the college a bit early than he used to be. He was greeted by Bokuto and Akaashi the moment he was bout to go to his lecture. “Hey what happen to your eyes? Bug bites?” Bokuto asked, laughing so hard, he couldn’t control himself in front of the lecture hall’s door. He then was greeted with a death glare from students on the hall way for causing the fuss. Akaashi pushed him, apologizing to the students who were passing there, feeling responsible with Bokuto’s behaviour. 

“Kuroo-san are you alright? You look terrible,” Akaashi stated. 

“I’m good, just didn’t have enough sleep. Yesterday classes were too much, I have to review all the lesson before I sleep,” Kuroo said, making an excuse to hid the truth behind his puffy eyes so they didn’t have to ask too far. “I have a class right now. Later,” 

“Okay. don’t fall asleep in lecture,” Akaashi said, taking Bokuto with him.

“Thanks,”

\-------------

The lecture was horrible. No not the lecture, its him, he was the one that horrible here, Kuroo thinks. He cant focus at all, only the first 30 minutes he’s paying attention on what his lecturer have been babbling about. The rest 30 minutes, his mind was wandering about the conversation he had with Kenma, can’t leave his mind. 

He goes to vending machine, want to buy coffee to prevent him from sleep and regained his energy. That when he stopped when he see someone really familiar were crouching down and grab his drink. Kuroo approach him, the sad feeling fade away.

“Kageyama!”

“Kuroo-san?”

“I didn’t know you were a students here! The world really small isn’t it?” Kuroo asked with a happy tone.

“I’m a first year here. How about you, Kuroo-san?” Kageyama asked, rolling the box of milk in his hand. 

“Sophomore. I’m taking science course,”

“You must be really good with it,” 

“Well not really, I just happened to get a good grades before in high school so I think I should give it a try,” Kuroo said, trying to hide his joyful from Kageyama’s sudden compliment.

“You didn’t have to try. You already good with it from the beginning,” 

“Okay, okay I will accept that. You make me flattered, really,”

Kageyama chuckled, moving his hand to cover his mouth. Kuroo was struck with that chuckle, the sudden chuckle from Kageyama. It’s really a rare sight of him. Again, Kuroo felt his stomach flip this time. 

“I have class after this. See you later, Kuroo-san,” Kageyama wave at him, making his way to the opposite direction of Kuroo. What exactly is this feeling? Kuroo asked to himself.

\-------------

“Kuroo-san, can I take your picture?” Kageyama asked, phone in his hand. They just finished their stretching after a few hours of playing and training for the day.

“Sure. Oh wait! How about we take it together?” Kuroo suggest, standing and brushes his shorts from the dust.

“The first one is only you, then we will take it together,”

“Okay then if you insist,”

“Thank you so much!” Kageyama bowed, too quick, almost lost gripping in his phone.

“Whoops! Careful!” Kuroo caught Kageyama’s phone, along with his hand, bring him back to his own two feet. 

“Thank you,” Kageyama thanked him, looking straight, his face was just a few inch from Kuroo. He could feel his breath. 

“S-sorry!!” Kuroo quickly release his grip from Kageyama’s hand, looking everywhere except Kageyama.

“It’s,,fine,” Kageyama replied.

“Where were we before?”

“Oh,”

Kuroo smiled, looking at the camera and closing his eyes. His face still flushed from the previous incident. He trying to keep his cool, didn’t want to make Kageyama feel worried about his giddiness.

Then, they took a picture together. Kageyama put his left hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, to make himself comfortable. Kuroo on the other hand, unsure where to put his hand on. Kageyama grab his hand, place it on his waist. “Here. It feel better this way. I didn’t like when someone put their hand on my shoulder,”  
“O-okay,”

They stayed like there for a minute, facing the camera. They both say cheese in unison and the captured their face. Their smile. Kageyama’s smile, the one that he rarely show it.

\--------------

Kuroo shifted from bed to the floor. When he didn’t feel comfortable at all, he sit on his chair. He’s been doing the same thing for about one hour, worried because Kageyama didn’t reply any of his calls nor his texts for the last 5 days. Did something happen? Why didn’t he text him back? Did he make him made? Hit his nerve? Kuroo felt anxious all of sudden, worried if he make mistakes after the last time they met. Kuroo throwback from the last time they playing in the gym. He already apologize him back then about the incident. Kageyama didn’t even mad at him. He recalled every moments he spend with him for a month he met. There are nothing wrong wit both of them. He sigh. He bring his face to look at the door after he heard a soft knock. “Come in!” 

“Kuro, I made breakfast. Aren’t you gonna eat?” Kenma asked, popping his head from the door. “You will be late if you just sitting there spacing out,”

“I’m not spacing out. I just wondering why Kageyama didn’t answer my calls nor read or reply my texts,” Kuroo explained, his face scrunched up from too much assumption he have been thinking.

“Oh. Did you make him mad?”

“No,”

“Hmm, that’s weird. How long he have been ignoring your calls and texts?”

“About 5 days?” Kuroo said, showing his hand to gesturing his 5 fingers.

“How about you ask his classmates? Or his lecture class?” Kenma suggest.

“That’s a good idea. But I don’t even know his classmates. How am I supposed to find--”

“Can I see his face?” Kenma cut him.

“Oh, sure,” Kuroo open his gallery on phone and show him their picture together to Kenma.

“Oh I’ve seen him before. He was Shouyou’s classmate in economy lecture,”

“Oh thank god,” Kuroo rubbed his face, feeling relieved.

“Come on, get ready then eat your breakfast. You can meet Shouyou later. I will help you out,”

“Okay,”

\--------------

“Shouyou, this is Kuroo, my housemate. Kuroo, this is Shouyou,” Kenma introduce Kuroo to Hinata. “Nice to meet you Kuroo-san!! Kenma used to talk about you before!!” Hinata give his hand, offering it to Kuroo. Kuroo take his hand, shaking it as a greeting. “Nice to meet you too, Hinata,” 

“Well what you wanna ask?” Hinata starts, putting his hands on the side.

“I wanna ask if you know Kageyama,”

“Kageyama?”

“Kageyama Tobio. Did you know him?” Kuroo ask.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” 

“Did something happen to him? He didn’t answer my calls, nor replying my texts,” Kuroo explained the situation, feeling uneasy.

“From what I know he’s missing,” Hinata said, unsure with his own words. 

“Missing?”

“Yeah, but I’m not really sure, people were talking about him missing but no one really care about it,” Hinata add.

Kuroo scrunched his face, rage filling his temper, but he still can control it, he ask the nicest way he can, “Did you by chance, know where he lived?”

“Yeah, I was about to go visit him but I got really busy. Wait I’ll give you his address,”

“Thanks,”

“No problem! If you get a news about him, please tell me!” Hinata said, convincing Kuroo that he also cared about Kageyama’s disappearance.

“Alright,”

Kuroo thanked Kenma and Hinata then make his way to his next class. After he finished his class, he will go to Kageyama’s house to find him. It really make he anxious, thinking about how Kageyama might hated him this whole time. He brushed that thought, replacing with Kageyama’s smile instead that always bring joy to him every time he saw it.

It ‘s 3.00 p.m. that time when he reached Kageyama’s house. He look the address given by Hinata, then look at the road’s name and number on houses there. He stopped when he reached his destination, unsure of what to do next. He ring the door a few times before someone open the gate. To his surprise, a guy about mild age greet him instead of Kageyama. “What do you need?” The guy ask with his disgusted look on his face. Kuroo was about to punch him but ignore that thought then proceed to ask “Is Kageyama here?”

“Kageyama?”

“Kageyama Tobio. Did you know him?” Kuroo ask, trying to calm down his nerve.

“Oh, he moved,”

“To where?” 

“Miyagi,”

\-------------

Kuroo in the train right now, on the way to Miyagi. The guy he talked to before was his landlord. He asked for Kageyama’s address in Miyagi but he didn’t want to give it in excuse of he was so busy and have no time to check his recorded address on computer. Kuroo have to forced him, giving Kageyama’s address and convincing him that its really urgent to have it because of personal issues. Well, the landlord didn’t bother to tell him why Kageyama moved to Miyagi, nor let him enter the house. He felt relieved that it was almost the end of December, he didn’t have classes for two weeks straight in occasion of Christmas and New Year events. He left in a hurry the moment he reach his house, Kenma asking where he was going and he told him that he will coming back after New Year occasion. After 5 hours worth of waiting in the train, Kuroo arrived Miyagi. He shifted himself from the seat, quickly head out from the train and make his way to the address in his hand right now. It’s almost 9.30 when he arrived on Kagyema’s household. He ring the door and greeted by a young woman. She have silky black hair and ocean blue eyes, just the exact as Kageyama’s. She probably is his sibling, Kuroo thinks. “May I help you?” The woman ask. “I’m searching for Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio,” Kuroo answered.

“T-To,,bio,,Tobio,,” the woman’s voice is shaking, her legs gave out and she fall on her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. She brings her hands to cover her face, crying so hard. Her voice muffled in her hands. Kuroo panicked, worried if he’s the cause of the tears then kneeling in front of her. “Hey what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked with shaking voice and hands. “Tobio,,” she cried even more, making Kuroo guilty. He bring the woman inside house, reaching for the glass and poured water in it, give it to the woman. He pull out his handkerchief from his side pocket and give it to the woman to wipe her face. Kuroo asked her to take her breathe, calm down and take it slow. After a few minutes, the woman stopped crying,hiccuping and said “He’s died,”

\--------------

Kuroo in Kageyama’s room right now, looking at the stuffs packed from Tokyo to here. He sit on his bed, taking a deep breathe, trying to process all the information that given by Miwa, Kageyama’s sister. Kageyama were killed by his roommate. He was stabbed nonstop on his body. The criminal was diagnosed with dissociative identity disoder; (DID). It means that his roommate have many personalities created within himself. Mental illness. His roommate didn’t even know he was stabbing Kageyama back then. He assume the one who did it was his alter ego. Now he were arrested in hospital, was under surveillance to gained more information from him. Kuroo can’t believe something like that happened. He never knew about this disease. He can’t believe that his close friend died. He just met him for a month and half, it feel to short, it didn’t enough, he wanted to know more about him, want to spend more time with him. Perhaps he already loved Kageyama as his brother.

He watched the stuffs located on Kageyama’s table. His books, lecture notes, stationery, all in there. He pick the books, one by one, looking at his handwriting that not so nice but not so bad. He kept looking at it and without he notice, one notebook fall from his economy notes. He picked up the notebook, scanning the outside of the book. It was covered with blue paper. Kuroo take this opportunity to open the book. This book contain all of his volleyball journal. Everything about volleyball related happen in his life, Kageyama will write it. Kuroo quirk a small smile, admiring on how dedicated Kageyma is with volleyball. The first few page were full with writing, about how he started playing volleyball. After a few pages, there are nothing written there except for a scribbles, scratching and a few pages were tore up from it’s place. Kuroo frown, wondering what were in the tore pages. He proceed to open the last few pages written on there. He widened his eyes, can’t believe what he just see. Kageyama print their picture together and slip it between the last pages. Kuroo stare at it, feeling nostalgic, though its only been 2 weeks when he captured the picture. Then he take the other one, the one that have him smiling with flushed face. Kuroo hold his laugh, felt dumb when he look at his own picture. He placed both the picture on the table. He then proceed to read where he left before. 

“Today, I met someone on the gym,he’s very nice willing to talk with me despite my expression towards him. I’m shocked when I know that we have met before, but I don’t think he remember about it. That time the both of us sitting on the bus, he’s wearing thin clothes. I wonder if he can feel cold or not. I just ignore him that time, not feeling interested in it. The next day, he approach me and ask me to teach him jump serve. I teach him, even though that time I didn’t feel like want to teach anything for him. He kept praising me. I couldn’t help to say no at all. We even attend the same college. He was so nice, never once in my life people being to nice except Miwa and Kazuyo-san. I couldn’t express how much I’m grateful to have someone like him as my friend. He feels like home. I think I love him. Thank you for coming in my life, Kuroo-san. I’m feeling happy these past month. The best moment I ever had in my life. I love you, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo didn’t realize that tears have been running down from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching this point! I hope yall can leave comment, suggestion or critique in improving my fics next time. I'll gladly accept it if you would do that *wink* Anyway if you wanna kill me or punch me about this fic, you can find me on twitter @kurokageist


End file.
